Bella andthe Rocking Horse original
by Natty-TrinityBlood-4-Life
Summary: 6 IS UP! WOOT!, anyways rated M for sexuial contact and language..... Bella Dirty LITTLE SECRET!
1. The Rocking Horse

HEY GUYS! Just a little secrete of Bella's here…. Teehee! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

BPOV:

* * *

"Alice do you mind if I get this?" ask asked her as I pointed out to a medium sized, black, white mane,

antique rocking horse in a small store window on the street. "I don't see why not, but what do you want it

for?!" I wasn't about to tell her anything. "Oh you know, just a little somtin, somtin to put in my room!" I

sounded way too happy when I said that and she gave me the 'no really' face. "Ok Bella, whatever you say!"

She pulled me into the store and went to look at the horse, it was just right for me to sit on…… "How

much dose it cost?" Alice asked to stores keeper in a way where she was trying to flirt a lower price out of

him, and it worked. "How much did you get it for Alice?!" I asked her eager to know how much she was

able to lower it. "I haggled it for $200 and its original price was $800!" (FYI PEOPLE WHO ARE

READING! The rocking horse that Bella's getting is the one I have in my room…… but I don't do anything

to it like she'll be doing) WOW! Alice really sweet talked that guy! The clerk had jet black hair, lanky body,

glasses that had tennis ball sized lenses, a head brace, and was wearing his pants up to his chest! What a

nerd, I feel sorry for Alice…. "Ok Bella, Jasper and Emmett will come pick it up later is that ok?!" "sigh

Yah….. that's fine…. T.T" DARN I REALLY WANTED THIS THING HOME! "Bella why do you want it

tha--'' she cut her vision short…. Dear god I hope she didn't see what I was gonna do to the horse!

"BELLA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE POOR LITTLE HORSE!?" yup I was in trouble. "Well

Edward never goes to far and I thought 'well it rocks and I can get on it so I thought it would be his sub!"

Oh shit, did I just say that in front of Alice?! "……………………..umm……..EWWWWW, WHAT THE

FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" "I was thinking that he can never be as naughty as some of the other girls

think he is…… oops! Shit……" "HEY NO CUSING!" and with that she slapped me upside the head with

her skull decorated purse. "Hey! Can we just go?!" she gave me a really disturbed look and dragged me into

one of my friends black Vanquish and waited for her to come out of the other store 'Hot Topic'.

* * *

REVIEW! and there will be more chappies! 


	2. Eager!

HEY YOU GUYS! YOU ARE ALL MY NEW PEEPS! K?! Any ways, thanks for the reviews and here is the amazing second Chappie!And the third chappie is when Edward fids ou K?!

Chappie 2: Eager?!

* * *

My new friend drove us home (well Alice's) and dropped us off. I always loved her car, I love mine and 

Alices too but this one was awsome! Also to my surprise Bob was sitting right there with a bow on it

in the living room when we walked in. Emmett and Jasper were fighting to see who would bring it to my

house but Alice just slapped them and told them to put it in the back of my truck. "DON'T HURT HIM!"

whoops maybe I yelled that too loud. Edward then came running down the stairs and in the blink of an eye

he was standing right in front of me. "Don't hurt what?!" "Ummmmmmm………." Alice slammed the door

to outside just when Emmett was coming in to ask where Bob goes, even though I already told him. "OH

NOTHING!" oops! Too loud. "Shit…" "Yah, no, that doesn't seem like nothing." "Actually Eddiekins…"

Alice came behind me and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't call me that Alice…" "Fine…. -.- but anyways, I

was just taking Bella home so we're gonna have to talk later, ok? Good, LET'S GO BELLA!" and then she

yanked me away and out the door. "Hey Alice?! Where does Bo—"Then I smacked my hand over his mouth

(which really hurt) and shushed him. "SHHHHHH!" "I WILL NOT BE SHUSHED!" Emmett yelled really

loud. Alice then tackled him to the ground as Jasper helped me put Bob in the back. "Ok Alice… Ready?!"

when I looked back at her she was on top of Emmett strangling him to the ground. And I've got to say, the

way I was looking at it practically looked like she was rapeing him, BUT I new it was impossible because

she was way too small and Emmett was way to large for her. "Oh right, coming Bella!" she gracefully got

off of him and before getting in the car he stuck his tongue out at her and Alice gave him the finger. "Could

we please go now?!" "YES BELLA! Sheesh…… sometimes you act so much like that bitch of a sister of

mine…" "WHAT?!" Alice speeded up a bit more pushing my car to go a little over the limit. "Alice slow

down!" and she slowed the car a bit too where it was only going 55mph. "Thank you." "Wewcome wittle

pwincess!" I turned to her and gave her the finger and she just laughed at me like I was a dog humping her

arm. "How much longer, I really want this thing in my room…" "Man you want to get started so early?" and

she started doing her little pixie laugh and I gave her the finger again, but this time I put both up, and the bad

thing is, is that she did the same to me. "You are such a bitch…" I said still holding up one of the fingers. "I

love you too!" and about 10 seconds after she said that we pulled into my driveway and got out of the car.

she pulled Bob from out of the trunk and brought him inside because it was begining to drizzle. "'Well i'll

see you tomarrow Alice!" "Ok Bella, you to have fun and I don't want to see any nude visions got it?!" And i

threw a pillow at her from the couch and she left.

* * *

Ok i know my chapters are short but don't you think it makes it more suspensefull?! oh and would you want to be sitting just reading one chapter of a story for and HOUR?! anyways REVIEW! 


	3. AUTHORSNOTE!

I'm SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPADATED! I LOVE THE REVIEWS THOUGH! I actually want exactly 15 reviews before the next Chappie and I need some ideas on how Alice finds out about Bellas little pony……. REVIEW! Oh and the pic is on my profile! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Lol jk XD


	4. EDWARD NEXT TO BOB!

YEAH! Ok I'm updating…..MADDIEYOUR IN BIG TROUBLE! Ok well any who I'm finally updating, sorry I haven't in awhile busy week. So here is Chappie 3! OH! And thank you PainofLife your idea will be added into the next Chappie and you need to tell me if you're a boy or girl so I can make you into the next Chappie!

* * *

Chappie 3: Edward next to Bob!

EPOV

I really wanted to know what the love of my life was thinking so it was time to take a little peek in Alice's

mind. I looked in and I saw…

APOV

I couldn't help it I had to look at this vision again, I ran it through my mind and once it was over I heard

Edward yell from down the hall "WHAT THE FUCK! ALICE!"

I ran out of the house to try to warn Bella to watch out but it was too late, I was already pinned to the

ground.

EPOV

I looked into Alice's mind….. Bella was sitting on a black rocking horse humping it in a purple thong and

pink corset saying "EDWARD!" and giggling. I stopped there frozen with disgust and yet pleasure and then

anger because Alice has found this amusing and hasn't told me. "WHAT THE FUCK! ALICE" I screamed. I

heard the front door open and I quickly chased her down. She took a couple of leaps and I tackled her to the ground.

APOV

"OWW! WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD! GET OFF OF MY BREAST!" I screamed, it was a good reason to

make him get off me and he did…Teehee "I'm sorry Alice, it's just you always keep something in your little

noggin and I knew it would be about Bella so I looked and I got really mad at you because…. Well…. I

WANTED TO SEE HER TOO!" "OMFG! YOU PERVERT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! You have a

bunch of shit that runs through your mind you know that?!" Than Jasper came running out of the house and

was pinned to the ground in no time by the teddy bear himself…….EMMETT!

JPOV

Esme and Carlisle were out hunting and Alice and Edward were outside, I was thinking I would have a little

fun so I went down stairs and grabbed a glue bottle. Elmers glue wasn't very good but it would be fun to

play with, so I went into Emmett's room. Emmett was a bit preoccupied, or doing the mattress dance, or

baking cookies, or playing bingo, or going for home run, or WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL

HAVING SEX! I sneakingly took the warming gel off the desk and emptied it into the sink and filled it up

with the glue. I put it back and ran out laughing my head off when I got to my room.

EMPOV

"OH HOLD ON BABY! LET'S NOT GO TOO FAR WITHOUT SOME OF MY SUPER WARMER!" I

said as I reached out from under the blue silk comfort and grabbed the bottle. "Oh, what the fuck Emmett?!

Just put it on, no need to put it on your hands!" "Ok baby, whatever you say…." And I squirted it until it

wouldn't come out no more… then…..

JPOV

"WHAT THE FUCK! EMMETT YOUR SNAKE IS STUCK IN MY BURROW!" sweet, sweet victory, I

should start running…. "AAAAAAAAA!" "HEY IT WASN'T MY FALT THERE WAS GLUE IN THIS

FUCKRN BO-"oh shit. "JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

EMPOV

I quickly put on some fucking pants and tackled Jasper when he was just exiting the house. Alice stood up

and yelled "EMMETT GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF OF MY HUSBAND!" and then she jumped

toward me but then Rosalie exited the house with the blanket covering her and tackled her….. I didn't

notice anything else because the next thing you knew Jasper and I were into the bushes.

EPOV

Rosalie's blanket fell off so she and Alice were fighting in the nude and Alice was kinda in the nude because

her shirt was ripped off, Emmett's pants fell off in the bushes and jasper had a rip in his pants all the way

up his leg and you could see his briefs. And since they were all having fun and I was just sitting there doing

nothing but sitting and staring I decided to have a little fun too, so I took off my shirt, ripped off my pants,

took a chair from off the porch, yanked my pink briefs off, and got on the chair and started scooting in

circles singing "WE'RE CHAIRS, WE'RE MIGRATING, WE'RE CHAIRS, WE'RE MIGRATING!" and I

kept saying it over and over and I didn't even notice the large roar and the bright red truck pull into our

driveway.

BPOV

I pulled into Edward's driveway because I needed Emmett to fix Bob, but instead I saw something else that

was even better than getting Bob fixed. I pulled my video camera from off of the dash board and started

video taping it; this truly was the other side of the Cullen's, a bunch of DBS (DBS means dirty, blond

stripper) vampires who are fat with a ph. (PHAT means physically, hot, and , tempting!)

* * *

OH YEAH! I AM SO PHAT! lol jk but here's a longer chaooie and sry once again about this being so late but anyways... I LOVE YOU GUYS! lol... i know you see that little review button so you better click it or i'll have to do for ya! lol XD! jk 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, THis is late and not finished...and as I promised PainofLife is gonna be in it….. You're the pizza girl and you have a big role in this story! YAY! You're gonna…well….. You'll see what happens and other peeps out there stay cool and I won't have as many bad words in this Chappie like the last one… ENJOY!

Pizza and Windows

(PainofLife) POLPOV

ring, ring "I got it!" I reached for the phone on the counter "yellow? This is Izzy, worker at the Pappa Johns pizza counter, home of some of the finest pizzas, how may I take your order?" I asked not so very excited. "Hi! I would like one small cheese pizza with extra cheese, cinnamon sticks, a large pepperoni pizza, and that'll be it!" The girl on the other line said "Haven a party? I did the same-" "IZZY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SMALL TALK WITH THE COUSTMER?" "SORRY BOSS!" "Ummm, is everything alright? Yeah just fine so where do you live?"

THat's all i can post for now but there will be alot more! i swear... Tennis is turnin into my life thnx to my Parents...sarcasim


	6. Chapter 6

OK R U HAPPY! im finally updatein and im doin so cause im HAPPY! YAY ME!!!! anyways yadayadayada Painoflife yasayada pizzia person... OK! now if you don't like the story and you think it's bad and youre just READY to click the ALERT thing than DONT READ THE STORY!!!!! MY GOSH!!!... ok im done ENJOY! XD

oh and in one of the arthors notes i said how Alice finds out... i ment Edward... oh and one of my friends forced me to put her in the story so i'm gonna! but you used force so prepared to be punished... XD!

* * *

Pizza and Windows 

(PainofLife) POLPOV

ring, ring "I got it!" I reached for the phone on the counter "yellow? This is Izzy, worker at the Pappa Johns pizza counter, home of some of the finest pizzas, how may I take

your order?" I asked not so very excited. "Hi! I would like one small cheese pizza with extra cheese, cinnamon sticks, a large pepperoni pizza, and that'll be it!" The girl on the

other line said "Haven a party? I did the same-" "IZZY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SMALL TALK WITH THE COUSTMER?" "SORRY

BOSS!" "Ummm, is everything alright? Yeah just fine so where do you live?" she told me where she lived and i jotted it out on a peice of paper. "ok be there in a flash!"

"THANKS BI!" and she hung up. "YO MAD MADDIE!" i yelled to the cook. she had a huge hourglass figure, redish curly hair, big fat lips that had a dark red lipstick on them,

blue eyes like a just cleaned toilet bowl, and thickly black mascara on her eyelashes with sky blue mascara. "YEAH IZZZZZZYYYYYYY" she said in her sothern accent.

"GET ME A TRICICLE WITH BUTTER!" "YOU GOT IT!" and the next thing you knew i was in my car and on my way.

BPOV

I hung up the phone and whet to my rocking horse... it was very beautifull and i was glad i had it... but it made me feel guitly whenever i was on it... like it ment more to me than

Edward! no... never mind... I got on the rocking horse and started rocking back and forth when i heard a big gasp comeing from the window...

Epov

Alice had told me to go to Bellas house cause it was and emrgnc (thats how i shorten words...XD) so i got to the wall and started climbing. But when i got to the window i saw

somtin i really didn't want to see... "GASP!" i pulled myself up and looked thru the window and saw Bella humping the horse. " EDWARD! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS

LIKE" she screamed " Oh so it just so happened that you were in underwear while rockin on a horse!" "NO! i was getting dre-" "Dont say anything more! Get some cloaths on

now!" and Bella got off the horse grabbed some cloaths that were on the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Polpov

"DO YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN WHEN YOU PUSH HER AROUND!" yes i was singing to Facedown while driveing to deliver pizzia. I have the urges sometimes... wait

who am i talking to... oh yeah ME!!!!!! " YEAH YEAH! oh ok im in the neighbor hood... lets see..." i found the house and pulled in behind a UGLY and HUGE red truck. "

Talk abought old fashion..." i got out of the car and opened the backseat door and got the pizzias. "HERE we GO!" i walked up to the house and knocked on the door. After

that no one awnsered... so i knocked again... still no awnser... so i sneek over to the window and saw a girl in just jeens and a pink bra makeing out with some really hot guy on

the ground. "woooooooooooooooooooooww..."

Epov

i felt sorry for yelling at my love like that. I guess i'll go and give her a suprise. 'and as he left the room he took off his shirt'

Bpov

"I CANT BELIVE HIM HE IS SO STUB-" "knock knock!" " Dont come in im getting dressed... i still need to get my top on..." "SLAM!" Edward bust thru the door in nothing

but jeens and started pationally kissing me. and i don't know what happned after that because the next thing i new we were down stairs in the liveing room and we fell to the

ground. "knock knock" "Just ignore it Bella..." Edward said in a sexy voice.

* * *

3min later 

still Bpov

"knock knock" still i ignored it..."DING DONG!" "UGH!" Edward got up and went to the door. "I got it Bella i'll meet you in the room..."

and he gave me my favorite half smile and a wink and i was off in a flash.

Polpov

Im waiting at the door when the next thing i know a sexy beast with no shirt on comes to the door and i faint and fall right into his stone hard and coold six pack. then again... everything went black 

* * *

WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS ONE! oh and Maddie NEVER USE FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... review! w 


End file.
